Now That I Found You
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: A-Ry and Junemet online and have had a long-distance relationship for many months. Now, after months of saving up, June finally has enough money to buy a ticket to see Kevin. Read their story.


Summary: Imagine your OTP as a couple who met online and have had a long-distance relationship for many months. Now, after months of saving up, Person A finally has enough money to buy a ticket to see Person B. Imagine Person A walking out of the terminal to see Person B holding up a sign with their name on it, and they both drop everything to run into each other's arms.  
Pairing: Kevin Riley/(OC)

June6**: **hey, saw you were in, how're you?  
KRK0428: good, just came in from the doctors, how was your day?  
June6: oh how was it? are you feeling a lot better?  
June6: it was so-so, tiring but hey, you have to do what you have to do right?  
KRK0428: yeah, Dr Andrews said, it would be alright in a few more months then I can come back to work  
KRK0428: of course, especially if you love your job like I know you do yours. Anyways, what's new with you?  
June6: we had a party yesterday evening and we had a blast, I get to sing with this co-worker of mine.  
KRK0428: really? When will you let me hear you sing?  
June6: you really don't want to hear me sing, it will make you bleed! )  
KRK0428: Nothing you do will make me bleed babe, you know that.  
June6: I don't know, but we haven't even talked even over the phone you know.  
KRK0428: I know because you won't give me your phone number, please babe, I just want to hear your voice.  
June6: if that's what you really wanted then.  
June6: +63929565541  
_June6 has signed off  
_

Kevin Kiley Jr, or was more popularly known as Alex Riley, smiled as he finally got the number of the woman who was making him feel like everything in his world is okay. They first met approximately four months ago when he was surfing his secret facebook account and saw this shared link on one of his favorite fan page, she was just gushing on how amazing the artist was and he replied, then he befriended her, after a few weeks they had shared e-mails and they both written each other a few friendly letters.

But their friendship developed into something more, something greater than he could ever imagine especially since she was a total stranger and he doesn't even know if half the stuff she said to him are true, but she had accepted who he is, not Alex Riley, but Kevin, the real Kevin. He knows his friends are curious about the woman who had made him smile, the woman who he can't stop talking about. He knows his best friend Zack is close to solving the mystery about her.

He then logged out of the IM he was using after programming her number in his phone, he knows if he calls her he would pay dozens of dollars since she was living at the other end of the world, but he knows it would be worth it just to hear her voice, she would be worth every penny he will have to pay.

-KKJD-

"What do you mean you don't want to date her?" Mike "Miz" Mizanin asked his closest friend and former protégé after he learned that the former NXT contender doesn't want to date Ashley Miller or was more known as her character Audrey Marie, the Zany Southern Girl.

Kevin sighed, "Just what I said, I don't want to date her." He replied as he looked at his former trainer and one of his closest friends. "She's too good for me man." He continued "Besides it would be considered as cheating." He ended as he continued to work out with Miz and his best friend the Long Island Z.

"Why would it be considered cheating?" Zack asked as he released his hold on the pull-up bars as he looked at his best friend curiously.

Kevin sighed as he shrugged, "Does that warrant an answer?"

"He's getting sarcastic," Miz said as he slapped the former Edgehead's chest, "oh my gosh Zack, he's protecting someone!" He mocked gasped as he and Zack looked at each other shocked before they mockingly cried and hugged each other, "our little boy is growing up." He sniffed.

Kevin just rolled his eyes before he placed the weights down before he made his way towards the treadmills, "Whatever you jackasses!" he yelled shocking Randy, Stephen and John who just went inside the gym to work-out.

"What's with him?" Randy asked as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder where Kevin was now running hard on the treadmill.

Miz and Zack looked at each other before they held onto each other tightly once more, "He has grown-up Zacky, he was even cursing at us! What did we ever do wrong to him?" Mike asked making Sheamus, Randy and John's eyes widen at the display.

"I don't know Mikey, I don't know." The Long Island Z replied as he hugged the older man tighter before he burst into loud laughter as did the Awesome One. "Kevin is protecting someone since we were bugging him for the reason why he can't date Audrey Marie." He explained to their three other brothers.

Randy looked at the other two and frowned, "What do you mean he doesn't want to date Audrey Marie?" he asked.

"He basically said that the reason why he can't date her is because it would be considered cheating." Mike answered.

Stephen looked at them baffled, "I didn't know Kevin was dating." He voiced-out.

"None of us knew man, that's why Mike and I are acting like proud parents." Zack replied.

John nodded as he looked to where their brother was and found him smiling down at his phone standing still at the treadmill he was using before he started the machine again still smiling, "And you don't know who is making him smile like that?" he asked.

Zack and Mike shook their heads, "No man, we don't even know that there is someone behind his smiles." The Chick Magnet replied as he and Zack looked at their friend who was oblivious that he was the topic of his friends conversation.

"So did you get the package I sent?" Kevin asked as he smiled at the phone as he arranged his things before the show began.

"_Yes I did, but why would you send me something like this when I can't even use it?" _

Kevin laughed softly, "babe, why would I send you something you can't use? I added you to my plan so we can talk over the phone and I can finally hear your voice."

"_You're such a sap, you know that right? A very romantic sap, but still a sap"_

"Hey!" Kevin stated laughing, "if I am a sap at least I am _your_ romantic sap." He stated.

"_So true, so you're back to work since that's what I've read in your letter._"

"Yeah, I'm actually preparing to go on air, I'm the first one out."

"_Aw, I wish I could see you doing what you love, I bet you are so wonderful since you are such an amazing man and you don't take anything half-assed._"

Kevin smiled bashfully, "Thanks for the vote of confidence baby,"

"_I'm just saying the truth Kev, you are such an amazing person that it is very questionable why other networks haven't taken you."_

Kevin winced, the only problem between his girlfriend and him is that he doesn't want her to know that he was Alex Riley, a WWE Superstar, she only knew him as Kevin Kiley a broadcast journalist in some made-up network. "Thank-you babe, you really know how to make me day." He replied.

"_I just aim to please Kev, hey I need to go now, I'm already at work and I need to start my job_"

Kevin nodded, "Yeah me too, take care June. I love you."

"_I love you too Kev, stay safe okay? I'm not there to take care of you."_

Kevin laughed softly before he looked-up when the locker room door opened and his friends came-in, "I will bye babe." He ended before he disconnected the call making John and Zack look at him.

"You were talking to her?" Zack asked, "And you never thought about introducing me?"

Kevin sighed as he looked at his best friend, "Let it go Matt, seriously." He ended before he grabbed his iPod and his earphones before plugging them in and going out of the locker room to get his blood going.

Zack was stunned, he turned towards John who was also shocked, "Can you believe him? I just want to know who she is!" he exclaimed.

"Well buddy, it looks like Kevin finally found the one that's why he's protecting her." Cena replied before he went towards an empty locker and placing his things there. "If you really want to know her let Kevin come to you on his own." He ended.

"But John!" the Long Island Loudmouth complained.

"Seriously Zack, you need to do it." John replied before he removed his casual shirt and put in his merchandise, "Respect his wishes man, sooner or later he'll come to you and tell you everything that you want to know about his girl." He ended as he finished changing clothes.

Zack just shook his head as he placed his bag down beside his best friend's locker, "But once he tells me everything about her I need to know how he had successfully hid her from me, us." He stated as he took his turn to change.

-KKJD-

Junah was smiling while she worked on her computer, being the Chief Accountant of the Company she had many responsibilities, but eversince Kevin came into her life almost anything and everything that came to her life she took on with a good head on her shoulder and a smile since if something worries her, she just e-mailed her woes to the man and now that they can talk to each other and not just exchange e-mails.

"Ganda ng ngiti mo ngayon ah" _You have a very nice smile today_ one of the bosses said as she looked at the younger woman "may nagpapangiti na bas a iyo?_" does someone make you smile nowadays?_

She blushed and nodded, "Opo, meron na po_" Yes, there is indeed someone_ she replied.

"Sino?!"_Who?!_ the daughter of the owner of the Company asked as she perked up from her table. "Junah-babe, ha, sinesekreto mo yan." _Junah-babe why are you hiding it from us?_

"Bago pa lang po kasi kami, mag fi-five months pa lang kami Miss Mia. Pero napapasaya niya po ako."_ We're still new, just about five months Ms Mia. But he makes me happy. _She replied.

"Paano mo nakilala?" Libay Lucero asked the younger woman as she called her inside the inner office so they can talk about this new progress in her life.

Junah smiled, "Sa FB po, naging magkaibigan po muna kami tapos nag-exchange ng e-mails, tapos po nag-send siya ng phone galling sa ibang bansa para lang magkausap kami." She relates. _We met on FB, became friends then we exchanged e-mails. Then he even send me a phone from his country just so we can talk._

"Mayaman ha? Patingin nga nung phone na pinadala niya?" _He's rich, huh? Can I see the phone he sent? _Mia asked as Junah showed her the phone she received yesterday. "iPhone5 ito ah, tapos papaano sino magbabayad?" _this is an iPhone5, how? Who would pay for this?_

Junah nodded, "Opo, siya po magbabayad, in-add nya lang po ako sa account niya." _Yes, he would, he just added me on his mobile account._

Libay nodded, "Anong pangalan niya?" _What's his name?_

"Kevin Robert Kiley Jr. ano po siya journalist po siya sa US." She answered _He's Kevin Robert Kiley Jr, he's a journalist in the US._

"Hindi po siya journalist, pero gumradweyt po siya sa college with a major in communications, he is actually a former football player and a current WWE Superstar. Wrestler po siya." Another one of her officemates said as she showed her the website where indeed the picture of her boyfriend was plastered. _He's not a journalist although he graduated in college with a major in communications, he is actually a former football player and now he's currently signed in WWE as one of their Superstars. He's a wrestler._

Junah looked at her officemate then at her two bosses who was looking at her, "Bakit siya magsisinungaling sa akin?" she asked. _Why did he lie to me?_

"Hindi ko po alam, pero Miss Junah, wag kang magpapadalos-salos. Kailangan mo munang malaman ang totoo bago ka po gumawa ng hakbang." She replied. _I don't know but Miss Junah, don't act callously. You need to learn the truth from him before you do anything._

Junah nodded as she glanced at the phone she was holding while she was thinking deeply, '_Bakit siya nagsinungaling sa akin?' Why did he lie to me?_

-KKJD-

Kevin was looking down on his phone, the show has just ended when he decided to check his mobile for any messages, and there was indeed one coming from his girlfriend. '_We need to talk-J'_ he frowned.

'_Sounds serious, is there any problem?-K'_

'_Maybe, I just need to know something from you.-J'_

Kevin sighed as he opened his contacts and scrolled for his girlfriend's number before dialing it, "Hey baby, is there any problems?" he asked.

"_Kevin, no, no, Alex why would you not tell me the truth? I don't even care who you are just as long as you were truthful with me. Do I need to learn that you are a pro-wrestler from one of my officemate and not from you? What did I do to deserve this deceit? I have been truthful to you Alex, why wouldn't you be the same?"_

Kevin closed his eyes, the truth finally came out and now he doesn't know how to explain it to her, to the woman he loves. "Babe, June, please let me explain."

"_I am giving you thirty minutes to explain yourself, if I don't like your reasoning, you can consider us done."_

Kevin was stunned, '_she can't be serious! Can she?'_ he thought to himself. "A-are you serious?" he asked.

"_Yes I am, I can't be with someone who doesn't have the guts to tell me something this huge, who doesn't trust me enough to tell me the whole truth and not by deceiving me."_

Kevin gulped before he started to explain, "When we first met, your friendship was everything to me, I thought that you would either use me because of who I am or you would turn me away. I've been internally at war with myself for the past five months to tell you the truth June. You are my rock June and I don't know what would happen if, if I don't have you in my life anymore." He paused as he ran a hand on his head "I didn't mean to deceive you, trust me, all I wanted was for someone to love me as Kevin and not The Varsity Hero Alex Riley, and you made me feel that and more. You fell in-love with the real me June and I'm not going to let you go, I'm really sorry for deceiving you; for hiding this huge part of me, but now that you know I just hope you don't change your mind about us." He ended scared to death.

He then heard a deep breath, "_I need time to think Kevin, but my feelings doesn't change for you, I'm not changing my mind about us. There is just this new part of you I need to learn how to accept and love, just give me time Kev." _

Kevin smiled and nodded, "Take all the time you needed June, just stay with me."

"_I will Kevin, I'll stay with you, I love you."_

"I love you more Junah, my Asian Princess." Kevin replied.

"_I need to go back to work, I'll talk to you soon my American Prince Charming"_

Kevin nodded, "Talk to you soon Princess." He ended before he disconnected the call and let his unshed tears go, he almost lost her, but thankfully he stopped telling lies and let his truths and insecurities go and she still accepted him. "If this isn't love, I don't know what is." He ended before he gathered his loose things and placed it in his gym bag before he waited for both Mike and Matt who was ending the show with John, Randy, Sheamus and Alberto.

-MAJOR TIME SKIP-

-_Three Months Later-_

"Hey, how are things over at your end?" Kevin asked as he and his girlfriend talked via Skype since he begged her to download the app to her iPhone to which she did after much urgings from him. Now they have many means of communication and their little bump on their relationship it was once again smooth sailing.

Junah, who was tall, a little skinny, with long dark brown hair, small Chinese like eyes, full mouth and porcelain skin, smiled at the camera, "I'm doing good, a little stressed but good. How about you? Did the management finally saw your potential?" she asked.

"Babe, we are like a hundred in the roster, I need to work my way up." Kevin replied.

Junah huffed, "Babe, you have worked your ass for them in like what five years? Why haven't they even gave you a minor title run? Even the tag-team championship? You and that guy who always said "Woo!Woo!Woo!" work well together. You can dethrone the Champions." She stated.

Kevin laughed, "Thank-you for that vote of confidence, I'll be sure to discuss it with Matt, and you're starting to watch the show?" he asked happily.

"Of course!" Junah nodded, "I need to support my man." She replied.

Unbeknown to Kevin that two of his closest brothers was watching him and finally decided to see what the woman behind his smiles looks like so they sneaked behind him and surprised them two. "Oh hi, my name's Matt, Kevin's best friend and this is Mike, his other best friend." Zack said as they finally saw her.

"Uh hi" Junah replied as she waved at them, "You're the one who always say "Woo! Woo! Woo!" right?" she asked as she stared at the Long Island Z before turning towards Mike, "And you were the cocky one who defeated Kevin last week right?" she asked.

"Yes, that is indeed my catchphrase." Zack replied before he looked at his best friend who was grinning, "And you are also correct, Miz defeated Riley last week." He ended.

Mike frowned, "How come you didn't know who I am or even Matt?" he asked.

Kevin grinned, "She's not a huge fan bro, and she just started watching the show like what? Three months ago?" he asked as he looked back to his girlfriend.

Junah nodded, "Yes, and not the entire show just those ones where Alex was playing." She ended.

"Where are you from?" Zack asked as he took his best friend's phone so he and Mike can interrogate the woman who, was shockingly doesn't know anything about their careers (how the heck did these two even meet?), and talk things concerning their best friend.

Kevin gaped at his best friends before he shouted, "Hey assholes get back here! I'm not done talking to her!" he yelled as he followed the two who immediately came inside an unoccupied locker room and locked the door.

Junah was laughing at the three men's antics, "Well I'm a full blooded Filipina, I live and work in the Philippines." She answered.

Mike nodded, "How did you and Kevin meet?" he asked.

Junah then told the story of how they met and answered a lot more questions while Kevin just stood outside the locker room and banged his arms calling for his best friends to give his phone back.

-KKJD-

"So how is she?" Randy asked as the three finally went inside the UPB Boiz locker room with Mike and Matt rubbing their heads after Kevin yelled at them and hitting them hard at the back of their heads.

Mike glanced at his former protégé and answered, "She's perfect for Kevin, basically she's his dream girl." He explained.

"Really?" John asked happy for his younger friend.

Zack nodded, "Yeah broski, she is totally perfect for him. She matches everything Kevin wanted in a girl even rising up to our expectations." He answered.

Randy and John nodded, "How long have you two been together?" Cena asked the younger man who's girlfriend was in question.

Kevin smiled, "Almost a whole year man, almost a year." He answered.

"So what are you planning for your anniversary?" Mike asked as he turned towards him.

Kevin stopped and started thinking, "I don't know man, I don't know what to get her."

-KKJD-

"What are you planning for our first anniversary?" Kevin asked as they got to talk once again before the show started.

Junah pursed her lips, "A surprise, what State will you be on our anniversary?" she asked.

"Uh, give me a minute" he stated as he took his planner and searched for the said date, "home, I'll be at my home state then why?" he asked.

Junah shrugged, "Nothing just curious." She replied as she smiled at him, "So who would you be facing tonight?" she asked.

"I'm on a dark match babe, my match won't be aired so I doubt if you would be able to see it." he replied. "But nonetheless I'll be facing Sandow." He ended.

"Sandow" she mouthed as she placed the phone down and started typing, "oh the one who have the "Hallelujah" for his music. He actually irks me you know." She revealed with a pout as she picked her phone up. "It's okay, because even-if I can't watch it I know you'll be amazing, you're my man after all." She ended.

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, you are indeed right, talk to you soon again?" he asked hopefully

"Yeah, bye Kevin, take care out there alright? Love you!" she replied.

Kevin smiled lovingly at her, "Bye babe, I will, I love you more. Keep safe Junah!" he ended before he disconnected the call and handing his phone to Mike who was walking his way before he made his way towards the gorilla since his match was scheduled to happen in just a moment.

-KKJD-

Junah smiled as she finally received her US Visa and Passport, "Soon my Prince, soon." She whispered before she opened her bedside drawer and placed them back in before she prepared for work.

-MAJOR TIME SKIP-

'_Are you playing tonight? - J'_

Kevin frowned when he read his girlfriend's message, it was a few days before their anniversary and he was already home waiting for the others to finish their media so they can join him. Even though he finally got a major title run, his media days were not as hectic as his other friends (*cough* *cough* Cena *cough* *cough*) so he just decided to fly home to Florida before their PPV's. '_No, but I'm already here in Florida, why? – K'_ he replied.

'_Good, Mike did said you made your way home days early than expected, are you busy? – J' _

'_When did you and Mike started talking? Nope why? – K'_

'_After they interrogated me, Mike and Matt started messaging me, they said they want to know their best friend's girl, so yeah. Well you need to pick me up at the International Airport in about one hour? – J'_

Kevin gaped as he re-read the message she sent, '_Are you serious? – K'_

'_I won't build your hopes up just to dash them away Kev, so yes I'm serious. – J'_

'_Serious as a heart attack anyway. ;-) – J'_

Kevin silently laughed before he replied, '_I'll be there love! I can't wait to finally see you in person! – K' _before he dash towards his room and opened his cabinet to search for clothes to wear before he rushed towards the bathroom to take a shower. After taking a shower and changing clothes he then spent some of his remaining hours cleaning his house and picking some of his things and placing them where they were supposed to be.

After that, he rushed out his house to go to the mall and buy some very necessary things to prepare before her arrival. He also bought a mixed bouquet of red, pink and yellow roses. After purchasing those items, he made his way back to his car and drove home and started making a banner that has her and his name on it before he glanced at the clock and rushing out with the banner to drive towards the airport where his love will be arriving at shortly.

He then parked his car at the airport after he finally arrived, he then made sure that it was lock after grabbing the things he needed.

He then stood at the arrival airport opening his banner and making sure that the bouquet would not be squashed on his feet, he was praying that no fans will be able to recognize him since he was not in the mood to entertain them, not when he was about to meet his girlfriend.

Junah stepped outside the arrival area of the airport carrying a carry-all bag and a small luggage bag searching for her man, she was walking towards the exits when she saw a tall man wearing a baseball cap, white plain shirt, rubber shoes and a dark washed jeans, the man then turned as his sunglasses covered eyes looked for someone she noticed that he was holding a sign, she smiled when she approached him just as he turned to face her. Her eyes widened when she read the banner, '_**Junah Perolino Deniega, my beloved Asian Princess, welcome to the United States, I love you, forever. Your American Prince Charming, Kevin.**_**'**

She gasped as she dropped her things and rushed towards the man as Kevin beamed and let go of the sign just to meet her halfway. She threw her arms around his muscular neck as he picked her up by the waist and twirl her around, both smiling and laughing as they finally have met for the first time and their feelings for each other had not changed but grow more in their happiness.

"Oh gods, I can't believe that I finally got to hug you." Junah said after he placed her down as she hugged him tightly.

Kevin just shook his head as he tilted her face up, "And I can't believe I can finally hold you in my arms." He whispers before he leaned his forehead towards hers, "I love you so much baby." he whispers before he swoops down and kissed her for the first time after months of longing and dreaming of holding and kissing her, she just smiles on their kiss as finally she falls more in-love with the man who took her heart. Kevin tightens his hold on her as he passionately kisses her, the woman who for the first time in his life, made him feel love and accepted and not because he was Alex Riley, but because he is Kevin Kiley Jr the man who loved her.

-FIN-

A/N: Okay I know that I haven't updated some of my fictions and the ONLY reason for that is that work caught up with me, as an Accountant there are lots of things we do at the office and there is absolute no time for leisure writing. But don't you guys worry I'm saving money for my own laptop or tablet to write my stories into so I will not let things hang for so long, and I thank-you all for those who are religiously waiting for an update.


End file.
